


Day 13: Cryptid

by ApophisOfficer



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Basically just a universe set up, Gen, Modern Era, Promptober 2019, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApophisOfficer/pseuds/ApophisOfficer
Summary: If you’d told Juno Steel that one day he would be a Supernatural Private Detective, he’d have punched you in the face and then punched you again for good measure.





	Day 13: Cryptid

If you’d told Juno Steel that one day he would be a Supernatural Private Detective, he’d have punched you in the face and then punched you again for good measure. 

Then he’d stumbled into an absolute disaster of a case in his first year out of the Police Force and fell head first into the supernatural world. Suddenly every case coming in was from a client who heard he was “in the know” about the world beyond the mundane. 

Suddenly witches and vampires and werewolves and any number of other cryptids were things that Juno had to deal with regularly. It didn’t even make sense, that Juno Steel, skeptic extraordinaire, would be the one to get mixed up in hoodoo crap. He didn't even believe half the crap that came through his own desk until he saw it with his own eyes. 

He wasn't even sure why he was the one handling it. There was a damn government agency for this bullshit. Dark Matters had their fingers in enough pies to have a department for every kind of spooky mystery around and still people like Juno Steel ended up getting involved to help average Joe. 

Juno tried his best to stick to curse breaking. It was good work that helped people and usually didn't end in him facing a Wendigo in a sewer like that one time in Chicago. He rarely succeeded in keeping himself out of sticky situations like that though. 

It was a known fact of the universe that if it could bite Juno Steel in the ass, it was going to. That’s how he always ended up in every Vampire nest and sewer tunnel with Mutated Rabbit creatures in New York City whether he was even hired or not. 

God he hoped this case would be different. It was a stupid hope, Croesus Kanagawa had been killed in his home by a cursed mask, Juno’s specialty, but then Juno’s name had appeared in blood on the wall as the next target. Bonus, Sasha had decided it was a Dark Matters issue and sent him a damn babysitter. 

No way he was sticking around for that, Juno could climb out the window and down his fire escape before the Dark Matters sucker could get here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
